helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Lalulu
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Motiti seems to be in danger. Viscount suggest you put on a maid outfit and enter the Bavlenka family to save Motiti. Objective Tap on the invitation panel to enter War and beat Lou in Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +18 100 Diamond +50 Bone China Teapot x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Nyx entitled "A Strange Thing" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, let me tell you something strange. Today when I went out for an appointment, I saw a little maid in my house who looked...a bit like you. Do you have any sisters, Magda? Even if you do, it wouldn't be possible for her to be a maid in my house... Later I had someone to find that maid, but everyone claimed that they didn't see her. Well... I'd rather believe I was dreaming than being haunted! - Nyx Transcript Story Chat 1 Nyx: ...Then I hid the book under the duvet and read with a Rayorca magic lamp... Magda: You are addicted to books... Nyx: He-heh... When it was brought to light, they said it was a miracle that I hadn't gone blind. Magda: It was indeed a miracle... Ah... Your butler is looking for you. Harson: Excuse me, my ladies... Nyx: I'm having a conversation with Miss Ellenstein. What's the matter, Harson? Harson: Nothing important... I have to leave for the moment and I'm afraid my lady might need my service later... Nyx: Hmm? Shouldn't you keep me company till the end of the ball? Harson: Got some small problems to deal with... Err... Nyx: It's okay. Magda is my friend. Just say it. Harson: A very disappointing maid stole something... I have to return and deal with it... Before she is knocked out by the furious Mr. Leslie. Magda: ... Harson: You look shocked, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Err... Ah... Yeah. I can't believe such an accident could take place in the Bavlenka Family. May I ask... What did she steal? Harson: That's not supposed to be something noble ladies find interested... Magda: (Damn... Could it be Motiti?) Harson: I have to go. Miss Nyx, Biggus will stay here at your service if you need anything. Nyx: Hmm... He always acts as if he's the chief servant... I don't like him at all. Never mind. You may take your leave. Where were we, Magda? Magda: We were talking about the miracle. Nyx: Yeah... Since then. my eyes... Magda: (I can't pay attention to her words... I can't focus on anything... My head is muddy...) (What shall I do? Motiti is caught because of me... It must be the pack of powder... Will she really get beated up?) Nyx: Are you listening, Magda? Magda: Nyx, I love you more than anyone else... Nyx: Hmm? Err... You are flattering me... Magda: I just remembered I must attend a very important date now... With a mysterious gentleman... Nyx: How sweet! Go ahead. I'll keep it between us. Magda: Thank you, Nyx. You are my friend for life! (Pay a visit to the Bavlenka mansion... I have no other choice!) Horseman! In front of the Bavlenka mansion... I hope it's not too late... My lord... Please! Juven: Yo... Magda: ...Viscount Sakan? Juven: The Ellenstein Family needs a better horse. I've waited for a while. Magda: You... What do you want? Juven: I'm to fix the lovely eyas's silly mistake. Magda: ...You've heard something? Juven: A friend of the Sakan Family told me you rushed out from the ball looking extremely pale after a short conversation with the butler of the Bavlenka family. Lord Leslie happened to return home from the hunting ground with black in his face... This is not hard to figure something out, is it? Magda: But why... Why are you so certain that I made a mistake? Juven: Because I know you are trying to spread a rumor about the Bavlenka Family. Also I'm pretty sure it's a bit beyond your ability. Making mistakes is just a matter of time. Magda: ... Juven: Tell me, my beauty. I'll help you. I would rather you follow my advice at the very start and withdrew from this kind of cruel missions... Magda: ...Yeah, here's the thing... Briefed the whole story to Viscount Sakan Juven: It sounds a bit tricky. If she is caught for this, we must shut her up before your name is given. Magda: What do you mean by shut her up? I'm willing to take any risk to save this innocent girl who is being punished for my stupidity... I'd rather take this responsibility myself... Juven: Even if it means the end of the Ellenstein Family? They will trace all the way up to Mrs. Eliza... Magda: No... I can't... But... Juven: Fine... This is not the point. The problem is we can't just run into the house like this unless you want to turn yourself in like a dish to go with the duke's wine. You... Have you tried the maid outfit before, Magda? Magda: Maid outfit? (Was I caught visiting the Maid's Lodge?) Juven: The Grand Duke will soon return from his hunting trip and a large group of maids will welcome him and take care of the prey. If you could sneak into the group, I will try to hold off the Grand Duke in the lobby so that you can have some time to take the Oren out. If she knows some secrets, they won't kill her so easily. Magda: Understood. I'll do it. Juven: I admire your courage! Take this. Magda: Ah! This dress... Juven: Don't worry. It will fit. Magda: ! You seem to be really proficient with it, Viscount... Juven: I'm proficient with everything~ Magda: I really appreciate it, but I... I have a maid outfit! Juven: Huh? It seems that this tailored maid outfit made to your size is not welcomed. What a pity... Magda: (But how do you figure out the size of a girl!) Juven: Ready, my beautiful eyas? The Maids' War is about to start! Magda: I... I can't do this! Story Chat 2 Magda: Is it really okay? Viscount Sakan... Is already talking with the duke... Grand Duke: You are particularly talkative today, young man from the Sakan Family. What on earth do you want? Juven: Please don't get annoyed, Duke Bavlenka. As you know, my father is derelict in duty all year round. If I don't spend some time with you, I won't be able to remember how a proper duke should be. Isn't it right? Magda: (He blinked at me...) (Okay! Action!) (Sneaking into the group of maids shouldn't be hard. There are so many of them in the Bavlenka Family...) Lou: Hmm? I've never seen you before. Are you new? Magda: Err... Yeah. I came yesterday. (Damn! Lord Lou...) Lou: Your dress is bizarre... Magda: This... Ah-ha-hah... This is the most popular style among the maids now. Lou: Really? Let me see. Magda: My lady... : Story Root 2 : Lou: This poor matching stings my eyes. Kick out this unruly maid! Whoever hired her shall suffer 15 whips at once! : Magda: (I failed...) (If failed, the scene will restart and you can try again. Choose your outfit carefully according to Lou's styles!) : Ends Story Root 1 Lou: Yeah... (I really want to pick on her but it seems perfect...) Hey, you! Have you served other nobles? Magda: Kind of... Lou: Report to Harson tomorrow... Ask him to make 20 dresses of your style. Magda: Yes, my lady. My lord has given me some errands to run... Lou: Take your leave. (This new maid looks familiar.) Magda: Excellent. This must be the Bavlenka Family's dungeon...) I can hear shouts and screams from afar... So very dark... Is Motiti cribbed here? Magda: Motiti? Mysterious Voice: Waah... Magda: Motiti, is that you? I'm so glad you are alive! ?: You... Did Miss Lou send you? Magda: Lou? Wait... This voice... Maid: Please tell Ms. Lou that I didn't steal her garters on purpose! A nobleman asked me for them... He really adored her! I thought I was doing him a favor... I wasn't stealing! Magda: Err... You are not Motiti... Magda: I took an extra bra and a pair of underpants but it was for her happiness! That gentleman looks very honourable... I did it for Ms. Lou... Magda: ...Garters, one bra and a pair of underpants... This is what the ladies shouldn't be interested... Whatever... As long as it is not Motiti... Maid: I know who ate the apple pie! I can bring her to light to atone for my crimes! Magda: Selling out your friend is not a virtue. Maid: Please don't leave... Magda: (So relieved it is not Motiti... The problem is... How can I get out?) : Front gate: : Magda: I'm a maid now. I should be able to walk out through the front gate. : Nyx: Hey! You! : Magda: (Nyx!) : Nyx: Uncle Leslie called for all of you to gather by the back gate. What are you doing here? : Magda: ...Ah... I... Iam... : Nyx: Hmm... I see... My sister sent you here for that, right? : Magda: (Uh... Whatever, I should do as told first!) Hmm... Yes... That's right. : Nyx: Oh... It's over there to the left... Hmm? I haven't seen you before. : Magda: (No way...) : Nyx: ...I... I must be too sleepy... How could I find a maid similar to... Actually, you are so pretty! : Magda: Thank you, Lady Nyx! : Nyx: Okay... Don't be scared. You are shaking. Do I look frightening? : Magda: Ah? Err... :: Story Root 1 :: Nyx: Alright. I know my sister doesn't like to keep waiting. Off you go. :: Magda: Thank you, Lady Nyx! :: Nyx: (Looking at Magda's back) She really looks similar to... :: Magda: (Phew... Great...) (The gate... is over there? Finally... Hmm?!) :: Story Root 2 :: Magda: Lady Nyx... Pardon me (bowing) :: Nyx: Hey! I know my sister is scary when she's mad! :: Magda: Hmm? :: Nyx: She likes to scold others and she can break the roof with one fist... She always scares her admirers away but she's actually a very tender woman... :: Magda: (Tender...) :: Nyx: My sister is beautiful, lovely, and stable... Not like... Hmm? Who is calling me? :: Lady Nyx, the horseman is waiting... :: Nyx: Ah... Yes, I have a date with Barbara. Little maid, take your leave. (Left) :: Magda: (Phew... Great...) (The gate... is over there? Finally... Hmm?!) : Back gate: : Magda: (Is it safer to take the back door?) : Nyx: Harson has called all the maids to gather in the front hall. What are you doing here? : Magda: ...How do you do, Miss Nyx? : Nyx: ... : Magda: (Am I revealed?) : Nyx: Why are you still here?! If Uncle Leslie knows that you are slacking off... : Magda: Ah... I'm going right away! (I don't think Nyx recognized me...) : Nyx: Wait! : Magda: (No way...) : Servant: Lady Nyx, the horseman is waiting... : Nyx: Come here... Hey! You look... Strange... You look very similar to my... : Magda: (Screwed...!) Miss Nyx... : Nyx: Well, well... It takes time for a lady to dress up! : Magda: (...I muddled through...) (Nyx said all the maids are gathering in the front hall... Should I try to sneak out from the front hall?) The front hall is packed... Everyone seems here... Hmm? What is that? Grand Duke: It's enough... Don't waste my time! I'm going home. Get out of the way! Juven: Your words are breaking my heart... By the way, is Lord Lou home? She's beautiful like the moon! Grand Duke: Is this why you are here? Can you and your father have some noble bones? Can you think about something else other than women? Juven: My father and I don't have wild ambitions... We have to pursue love... Magda: (They are still talking... How can I get out?) Grand Duke: Young man from the Sakan Family, she is already surrounded by a ton of bugs... Stay away from her! Magda: (I'm screwed!) Grand Duke: Show me your face... Juven: Your Grace, so she's your type... Grand Duke: Shut your mouth! Too many bugs are wandering about near my house. The Bavlenka Family is not unconstrained like the Sakans... Didn't you hear me? I haven't hired any new servants lately... Are you... Magda: ... Juven: ... Magda: (Is this the end?) Asteria: My dearest Duke Bavlenka, my greetings. Grand Duke: ...Miss Asteria? What brought you here? Asteria: My master sent me to present you this... Grand Duke: ...Your master? The young fellow from the Sakan Family? Asteria: Yes. Master wanted to suprise you so I came as soon as I got it. Sorry for the delay. Grand Duke: Why are you buttering me up now all of a sudden, young Sakan? What about your father's usual neutral strategy? Juven: Well, those who suit their actions to the time are wise. Don't you agree? Grand Duke: Hmm... Whatever. The gift I'll keep and your attitude I've learnt. Get lost before I'm mad again. Juven: We'll have to take the leave. Please give my highest praise to Lady Lou... Grand Duke: Get out! Juven: (The kitten got away?) Asteria: (Hmm... She's pretty good at grabbing opportunities.) Juven: (I'm grateful that you came to our rescue. However, Asteria, is the cloak you just presented Bavlenka...) Asteria: (Yes, this is the finely embroidered one that you've waited for over a month.) Juven: ... Asteria: Those who suit their actions to the time are wise, Viscount. Juven: He-heh... Little Asteria... Story Chat 3 Magda: What an unforgettable day! I was so close to being revealed to light many times... My heart is still beating fast... At least Motiti is safe... Thank goodness mother is out today. If she saw me like this, I would be scolded fiercely... This journey is harder than I thought... Whatever... It's enough for now. Tomorrow new events will take place. Cheer up, Magda! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2